


What Would You Do?

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky's an actor, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, meet-cute or meet ugly you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is an actor for the Reality TV Show "What Would You DO?" Bucky and the lovely Sharon Carter are filming a segment on Street harassment/catcalling. Bucky doesn't expect a feisty blonde headed guy to defend Sharon's honor by punching him. He just might be a little in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea I came up with. I'm on a roll I wrote 4 stories this week. 
> 
> In case you don't know what "What Would You Do?" is it's tv show that airs on ABC. It does different dilemmas and sees how people react to it. Will they intervene or simply ignore it and walk away. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If catcalling makes you uncomfortable or uneasy don't read this story. I think Bucky is pretty tame. Just incase.**

Bucky was preparing for today’s episode of “What would you do?”. He would be working with the lovely Sharon Carter today. They would be filming a segment on catcalling/street harassment. Bucky would be the asshole guy verbally harassing Sharon on the street. Sharon would play the vulnerable teenager walking along the pier minding her own business when Bucky comes along and starts saying vulgar things, and leering at her.

“Sharon I like to apologize now for what I’m about to say to you.” Bucky says.

Sharon laughs, “It’s okay Bucky I know you don’t mean it.”

She gives him a hug and pat on the back for reassurance.

 “Don’t hold back Barnes give me your best lines.”

Bucky snorts “I’ll do my best.”

The host of “What Would You Do?” Nick Fury yells at them to get their asses in gear. They were going to start filming soon. They would be filming at Coney Island today.

Bucky keeps reciting in his head _act like a cocky asshole pig._

They film the first take. Bucky is pretending to hang out on the pier when Sharon walks by him in her bikini top, shorts and flip flops, and sits down on an empty bench. Pretending to play on her phone. Bucky cockily walks towards her,

“Hey baby looking good.”

Sharon continues to ignore him so he sits down extremely close to her. 

"You look sexy in that outfit doll.” 

“Can you please leave me alone.”

This couple watches them. The woman looks like she wants to say something but her boyfriend or whatever ushers her away. So Bucky continues.  

“What am I doing I’m just trying to have a conversation with you baby?”

“Get away from me.” Sharon tries to push him.

 “Don’t be like sugar I’m just trying to pay you a compliment.” Bucky says as he places his hand on her thigh. 

“Get your hands off of me.” Sharon yells.

Bucky is quite disgusted about the amount of people who are just ignoring them and walking by. Pretending they don’t see whats going on.

“Give me your number and I’ll leave you alone. Better be the right one.” 

“No!”

“Tsk Tsk Tsk, That wasn’t the right answer.”

“Young Man leave that young lady alone.” An older woman comes up to him with a angry look on her face. 

Bucky feigns innocence, “Ma’am I’m just trying to have a polite conversation with this girl.” 

“No, you’re not I heard what you were saying to her. Men like you disgust me.” The woman huffs out angrily. “You’re treating her like a piece of meat and not a person.” “Come with me dear you have anyone you want me to call?” The woman says sweetly to Sharon.

Sharon goes with the woman. Thats when Nick fury appears and tells the woman she’s on What would you do? The woman is all shocked and star studded when she sees Nick Fury. She tells Nick fury why she helped out Sharon. She gives Bucky a hug and apologizes. They proceed to go further down the pier for take 2.

* * *

 

Take 2 took a much different turn. While he was pretending to cat call Sharon this sleazy guy named Brock joins him. Bucky really wants to punch the guy with all the vulgar things he was saying to Sharon. He has to stay in character. Sharon wasn’t all too impressed with Brock either. Not one person tries helping Sharon so Nick decides to swoop in and ask Brock about his actions.

Brock was pissed to say the least. He start cussing everyone out when he found out he was being filmed for “What Would You Do?” He refused to give an interview and push the cameraman away. Brock also gave Bucky a hard shove. Bucky really want a piece of that guy but he refrained. He yelled they would hearing from his lawyer.

* * *

 

Take 3 takes an unexpected turn. They set it up again. Bucky hanging out on the rails of the boardwalk and Sharon walks by and sits down on the bench.

Bucky proceeds to walk with a cocky swagger towards her “Hey cutie.”

Sharon ignores him and fiddles with her phone.

“C’mon don’t be like that sugar.”

What Bucky doesn’t notice was the scrawny blonde on the bench next to them glaring daggers at him.

“What’s your name?”

Sharon is trying very hard to ignore him.

“C’mon baby tell me your name and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Sharon.”

“Thats a pretty name for a beautiful girl.” Bucky says as he puts his hands on her thigh.

“Please leave me alone.”

“I’m just trying to be friendly.” Bucky says as he gives her a leery once over.

Sharon tries to cover her body.

“Leave me alone.” Sharon says with a shaky tone.

Bucky is caressing her thigh as she tries to move further away from him. Then Bucky hears a deep voice behind him.

 “I believe the young lady said to leave her alone.”

Bucky looks at the person talking and he has to do a double take. The guy is gorgeous he maybe a few inches shorter than Bucky but he’s beautiful. His eyes are so blue and he has his blonde hair parted in a gentlemen hair style. He looks downright pissed. Bucky decides to mess with guy.

“Relax buddy I’m just having some fun.” 

“It looks to me like she’s not having very much fun.”

“She was enjoying it pal.” 

The scrawny blonde gives Bucky a withering glare and looks at Sharon with concern, “Are you having fun?”

Sharon shakes her head vigorously No.

“See she doesn’t like it. Now get. I mean it.” Steve says with clenched fists.

Bucky stood up from the bench and tries to be intimidating, “Oh yeah what are going to do about it?” _famous last words_.

The blonde punches Bucky in the face causing him to fall on his butt. Bucky touches his nose and feels the blood coming out. Ow Bucky thinks. He pinches his nose shut and gets off the floor. Sharon gasps and brings her hands to her face. She wasn’t expecting that outcome either. Thats when Nick decides to intervene. The cameraman and Nick show up to where Bucky and Sharon are located.

Nick goes up to the scrawny blonde, “Hi I’m Nicky Fury and you are on What Would You Do?”

The blonde looks bewildered.

Nick continues, “Today we were filming a segment on street harassment. These are our actors Bucky and Sharon.”

Sharon gives the scrawny blond a smile and wave. Bucky is looking up, holding a kleenex to his nose to stop the bleeding. He gives a little wave.  

“Whats your name and why did you decide to intervene?” Nick asks.

 The blonde still bewildered answers,“Umm… I’m Steve Rogers and I don’t like bullies or when men disrespect women.”

Satisfied with that answer Nick thanks him and they cut. Sharon gives Steve a hug and thanks him for intervening. Bucky just gives him a nod and mock salute. Nick calls it a wrap. Nick tells Bucky to go get himself cleaned up. Bucky goes to see the medic to help clean up his nose and blood off his face. Bucky leaves the medic and sees Steve waiting for him outside the door.

 “I am so sorry I punched you. I didn’t know.” Steve sounds horrified and embarrassed.

“It’s okay pal. It’s my fault really. I was kind of egging you on.” Bucky says with a laugh.

“I really didn’t expect you to punch me though. You got quite a swing.” Bucky winces.

Steve looks to the ground and scuffs his shoes on the pavement “Again I’m sorry but it really steams me when men treat women with disrespect.”

“Me too pal I am not an asshole. My ma raised me to respect women.” 

“Well, you played one very well.”

Bucky snorts at that comment “Thanks.”

“Can I buy you a drink or something to make up for decimating your face?” Steve asks shyly with a hopeful look on his face.

Bucky is staring at him with a shocked expression He wants to buy me drink oh my god he thinks. I’m a mess, my shirt still has blood on it.

Steve takes Bucky’s prolong silence as a no.

 “I’m sorry that was stupid forget I said anything.” Steve says embarrassed and starts to walk away.  

Bucky gently grabs Steve’s arm,“Wait, I would love to get a drink with you.”

Steve looks at Bucky skeptically “Really?”

“Yeah it’s not everyday I get ask out for a drink by a gorgeous guy who punched me out of chivalry.” Bucky says with a wink.

Steve cheeks turn red at that comment,“Ya think I’m gorgeous?”

Bucky grins at Steve, “Yeah I had to do a double take when you spoke to me.”

Steve chuckles and fiddles with his hair.  

Bucky sticks out his hand, “You already know this but I’m Bucky Bucky Barnes.”

“Steve Rogers nice to meet you Bucky.” He says with jovial tone as he shakes his hand.

“Lets get that drink.”

Bucky sticks out his arm for Steve to link his with. They end up at a Bar and Grill where they stay the next couple of hours talking and laughing while getting to know each other better. Bucky being the gentlemen that he is walks Steve home. Steve in return gives Bucky a kiss goodnight that leaves him seeing fireworks.

* * *

 

_**3 months later** _

“Babe hurry up the episode is going to air!” Bucky yells to Steve who's in the kitchen getting snacks.

Steve groans, “Do we have to watch it. This is going to be so embarrassing.”

“Hey without this episode we never would have met.”

They laugh at take one when the older woman yells at Bucky. Steve’s jaw clenches at the second one with that guy Brock. Bucky kinda wonders what would have happened if Steve had intervened on that one.  

“What an ass,” Steve scoffs

“Yeah he was a real delight. I really wanted to punch him myself but I had to stay in character.” Bucky comments.

Finally Steve’s take.  

“Wow, Stevie you were giving me death looks.” Bucky laughs.

Steve cringes, “I didn’t know that you were an actor.”

“That was kind of the point.” Bucky says as he elbows Steve’s ribs.

Bucky burst into laughter when Steve punches him and the look of shock and embarrassment on Steve’s face when Nick and the cameraman bombard Steve to tell him he’s on “What would you do?” Steve pinches Bucky’s nipple in retaliation causing Bucky to yelp.

“That’s going to bruise.” Bucky whines as he rubs his nipple. 

“I’ve given you much worse Buck.” Steve says with an eye roll. 

"What don’t we make the other side even?” Bucky says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve rolls his eyes and gets up off the sofa.  

“Ya coming Barnes?” Steve says as he throws his shirt at Bucky and proceeds to walk to his bedroom.

Bucky catches up to Steve and throws him over his shoulder and slams the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again that you for taking the time to read my story. Your kudos and comments make my day <3.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me here :)](monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)


End file.
